Never Cut
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: 4 years after the show is set, Laney is going through the depression. Will her boyfriend Corey be abe to stop her from taking her own life? Rated for character death Corney


**My friend shared this song on Facebook and it inspired me to write this. By the way I made up this day called Anti-suicidal Day to raise awareness for suicide and self-harm. It'll make sense later on in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 5 years after Grojband was formed. The band members were 17 and in their final year of high school. Corey and Laney had got together, as well as Kin and Kim, Kon and Konnie, and Carrie and Larry. The two bands has made a truce. However all was not well in Peaceville.

On day at band practice, Laney was late. Corey was getting worried.

"Maybe we should check at her house," he said.

"Dude, chillax. She'll be fine," Kon said "She's just late."

As he spoke, Laney walked into the Groj and closes the door after her. Solemnly, she sat down on the bass and started tuning her bass. "Lanes, are you OK?" Corey asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just, going through some stuff," she responded. Corey knew what she was talking about. She was getting bullied every day at school only to come home to her father abusing her. Everyone knows about the bullying, but Corey's the only one who knew about the abuse.

"Yeah. OK," he said calmly.

Band practice was pretty normal. They jammed, hung out, watched a movie or 6, and everyone went home at 5PM. The next day at school didn't go so well. She was grabbing her books from her locker when she heard a familiar smug voice.

"Hey nerd, why do you have so many books? I didn't think your spaghetti arms could hold more than 2!"

Laney turned around. "Shut up, Alicia!" she said.

Alicia was your average punk girl. She wore dark ripped clothing and a tattoo of a fierce snake wrapping around her left arm. She had nose, ear, and eyebrow piercings. Her cronies, Mike and Marco, were twins-both big, strong and dumb. Kinda stereotypical but there you have it.

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Alicia teased. Mike and Marco laughed. Laney growled but Alicia just punched her to the floor. The bullies walked off laughing like it was a hilarious joke. Corey helped her up.

"I hate school…" she said. "No-one likes me. I can understand why."

"What? No Lanes, what are you talking about? We like you. The whole band likes you. And we're not the only ones. And anyway, why do need people to like you, when I love you instead?" he said.

"My god, Core, you're such a dork…" she said. "But you're my dork."

Corey gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked off to class.

Later that afternoon, Corey decided to visit Laney. Her father worked day and night on Monday to Friday, so he knew it'd be fine. He went over and found the door unlocked.

"Hey Lanes! I came to check on you!" he yelled through the house. No response. Worried, Corey looked around. He looked in the kitchen and saw an empty tablet cup thing on the counter. He ran up to her room and found her about to put them all in at once. "Lanes what the hell? That can't be healthy!" he asked/yelled.

"That's the point…" Laney said sadly. She collapsed on her bed and started crying. Corey walked over and sat down next to her. He tried to hold her but she tensed up. Then he noticed it. Faint red lines, barely visible through her white shirt. He quickly rolled up her sleeve and saw the scars. Deep red scars, cutting into her wrists.

"Lanes…why would you do this to yourself?" Corey asked.

Laney felt numb. "It helps me control the pain insde…" she explained.

"Lanes, how long have you felt this way? You got me feeling so helpless…"

"It's been a while now…I guess I need some better luck," she answered.

Corey's expression just got really stern. "LANEY, NEVER CUT!" he screamed. Laney flinched. Corey calmed himself down. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're doing this to yourself. Look, it feels like nobody gets you. You think you're on your you have to be alone. I know your heart is hurting, and you may feel like that knife is your only friend. But don't cut. Never cut. You can do anything. Just promise me you won't cut!"

Laney nodded slowly. "I promise."

Corey hugged her tightly, and she hugged back. "I love you…" she said.

"I love you too.

The next day she felt much better than yesterday. She even cracked a couple smiles. But all that ended when she dropped her books as she walked into class. Everyone in the room (except Kin, Kon, and Larry, who were in her class) laughed.

"Look at the dork, she can't even carry her books right!" Alicia said. Laney couldn't take it anymore. She ran home and sent Corey a text.

_Laney: I love you with my body heart and soul to death._

_Corey: I love you too :D_

Laney started crying and walked into the bathroom. She stared into the bathroom mirror.

'I wouldn't break a promise that soon…usually' she thought as she took out her pocket knife. The blade shone in the light. She held it to her arm and sliced. One cut, two cuts, three four, she kept going. Blood dripped from the edge of the bathtub to the floor with a plop.

Meanwhile, Corey had a bad feeling in his gut. At recess he met up with Kin and Kon.

"Hey guys! Where's Laney?" he greeted them.

"We dunno. She dropped her books as walked into class then ran of crying," Kin told him.

Corey's eyes widened. "Oh no…" he whispered before running out.

"Corey!"

"Wait up!"

The guitarist ran straight to Laney's house. The door was open so he bolted inside. He heard water running, so he stormed into the bathroom. What he saw made his heart race. Laney was laying down on the bathroom floor, drifted in and out of consciousness, blood pouring out of her arm where she had cut herself. The knife was still in her hand. Corey ran over to her and tried to lean her back up.

"Lanes! Lanes! LANES ANSWER ME! Please…" he begs, tears falling down his face. He felt like his whole world had been hit by a massive avalanche. "Somebody call an ambulance!" he shouted before remembering there was no-one else home. He called and waited, scared about what might happen to her. Angry at Alicia, Mike, Marco, and everyone else who made her feel like she had to do this. "Why didn't she stop..?" he asked himself. Ambulance officials and a doctor came rushing in and put Laney on a stretcher, which they used to carry her into the ambulance. Corey was oblivious to everything but Laney. That girl was his life. If anything happened to her…

When they got there, Laney was rushed into a hospital room, leaving her boyfriend in the waiting room, pacing anxiously. About an hour later the doctor walked over with a sour face.

"Where's Laney? Is she alright?" he asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Excuse me for the words I'm about to say," the doctor said sadly. Corey tensed up, and he stopped breathing for a second.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Corey's heart caved in on itself. He fell to his knees. He couldn't believe. He kept telling himself it wasn't real, it was just a nightmare, though he knew that was a lie.

"This is all my fault…" he said. "If only I'd realised what she meant by that text, I could've gotten here in time to save her!" Tears fell from his eyes to the carpet.

"Lanes…I thought you promised you'd never cut…"

A few months later, Grojband got a gig at the ceremony for Anti-suicidal Day. They hadn't found a new bassist yet, but they didn't need one for the song they were performing. Corey tuned his guitar backstage, looking at a photo of Grojband, taken when it was first formed. Kin was riding on Kon's back holding his hand in a peace sign and Corey was hugging Laney. Laney was blushing, but smiling. Corey sighed.

He looked at his lyric sheet and read over it again. He didn't want to forget the words during the song. He had wrote them himself, for the first time.

'Laney would be proud of me'

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce Grojband!" Mayer Calm (Well you didn't think Mellow would stay the mayor for 4 years, did ya?) introduced them. The band walked on stage and the crowd roared, but it turned into a murmur as they noticed Laney wasn't there. Corey walked up to the microphone and took a deep breathe.

"Hello Peaceville, and welcome to the ceremony. Anti-suicidal Day is a day where we acknowledge those who have committed suicide and/or self-harm, and try to prevent others from doing it.

This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, and best friend, Laney Penn, who took her own life a about 3 months ago. Please enjoy."

**[Baby Don't Cut – B-mike]**

_She's only 17_

_Her life ahead of her._

_She hates school cause the people there discredit her._

_Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not home it seems_

_But every day she just gets lowered with her self-esteem._

_He lets her know that every night will have a brighter day_

_She even tried to overdose and take her life away!_

_She's feeling helpless there just sitting down beside her bed_

_And then he takes his hand and places it beside her head_

_He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists_

_And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrist._

_She's feeling numb_

_He tries to beg and plead and ask her why_

_She says this was she has control of pain she feels inside_

_He's asking her how long it going since you felt this way_

_Because you got me her just feeling so damn helpless!_

_She says it's been a while, I guess I needed better luck_

_And then he screams at her and tells her _

"_BABY NEVER CUT!"_

_Nobody seems to get ya_

_You feel you're on your own_

_But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut_

_I know your heart is hurting_

_You think the road has end_

_You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend_

_But baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut…_

The crowd was roaring. Corey started crying, but managed to prevent it from affecting his singing.

_The next day at school_

_She's feeling better than the day before._

_Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor_

_But all that seemed to end,_

_She dropped her books when she walked into class_

_And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh._

_She couldn't take it anymore, she sent her boy a text._

_She said: I love you with my body, heart and soul to death._

_He thought nothing, typed: I love you_

_Then he sent it._

_By 'death' he didn't know that she had literally just meant it._

_She ducked her next class ran home into her bathroom._

_Thought to herself she wouldn't break a promise that soon_

_One cut, two cut, three cut, four,_

_The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor._

_Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated_

_He followed it, ran down to her house he never waited_

_The front door was open, he heard the water running,_

_He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning!  
_

_Nobody seems to get ya_

_You feel you're on your own_

_But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut_

_I know your heart is hurting_

_You think the road has end_

_You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend_

_But baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut…_

_He puts his arm around her shoulder,_

_Tryna' lean her back up._

_Yelling out her name as her lays her beside the bath tub._

_Feels his whole world just took a hit from a big avalanche._

_Screaming out so heavily,_

"_SOMEBODY CALL AM AMBULANCE!"_

_Feeling_

_Mad_

_Angry_

_Like somebody's led her onto this,_

_Her eyeballs are rolling,_

_Drifting out of consciousness _

_Thinking to himself_

"_Why the hell didn't she stop at will?"_

_The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital._

_Paramedics rush her in_

_Doctor calls emergency_

_She's lost a lot of blood,_

_The place looks like a murder scene_

_An hour later_

_The Doc walks over with a sour face_

_And says:_

"_Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss"_

_The boy just starts collapsing._

_His own world_

_HIS OWN GIRL!_

_Just took a crashing_

_Saying to himself that it's his fault_

_And that he led it up._

"_Baby"_

"_I thought you made a promise that you would never cut…"_

_Nobody seems to get ya_

_You feel you're on your own_

_But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut_

_I know your heart is hurting_

_You think the road has end_

_You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend_

_But baby don't cut._

_Baby don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby_

_You won't cut…_

By now tears were rushing down Corey's face. The crown cheered as the band left the stage.

Later that day, Corey visited Laney's grave. The gravestone read:

Laney Penn

1997-2014

Committed suicide

RIP

He dug a small hole in the ground and buried the lyric sheet.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**And done! After two hours of typing and staying up later than allowed I finally finished! **

**I'm not gonna say anything here cause if my dad finds out I'm still doing this…yeah.**

**Dragon Out!**


End file.
